


start in stutters

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They blink at each other in the fluorescent light of the training room, and both seem to realize at the same time what it is they've done.</i> First time fumbling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	start in stutters

It's something of a relief when Keith makes the first move. Knowing what he wants and speculating about what Keith wants are two extremely unique fears - so when Keith, pinned to the floor, tilts his head up and grazes his teeth against Shiro's jaw, Shiro doesn't think about it. He relaxes the pressure on Keith's collarbone and does what Keith was trying to do: He kisses him. It's an awkward affair, because they're both out of breath, panting hard in each other's faces, and Keith doesn't seem to know what to do with his tongue. 

Shiro sits back, straddling Keith's stomach. They blink at each other in the fluorescent light of the training room, and both seem to realize at the same time what it is they've done. Keith rubs his mouth with the back of his arm and pushes to be let up. Shiro stands and steps to the side, letting him have space and time to process this. He knows, and Keith knows, that this isn't the last time this will happen. 

Shiro can wait.

-

It only takes two days - and it only takes that long because they get swept up in another battle against the Galra, saving a water-based planet whose inhabitants can't speak but who are more than willing to smother Galra submarines in the depths when they understand Voltron is there to help. 

It's Keith who comes to him, again, though this time Shiro wonders if that's not fair. Shiro is doing pull-ups in his room, so early that he's not sure it counts as morning, and then the door opens and Keith is there, blearily studying him. Shiro doesn't have time to drop down before Keith steps in. The door slides shut. Keith puts his hands on Shiro's hips, then flushes. But he doesn't take his hands away. He slides them up, his fingers disappearing under Shiro's tank top, leaving trails of heat as they go. Shiro shivers, pinned, hanging still off the bar but not daring to interrupt Keith's exploration.

Keith's hands brush at Shiro's nipples. It's like a detonation going off down Shiro's spine, desire so acute that it stuns him still. Keith blinks. He takes his hands away, misinterpreting the reaction for something else - maybe he thinks there's some memory he's just unlocked, or that Shiro's changed his mind.

Shiro drops down, though he's not sure his knees will hold him until they've done it. He doesn't bother explaining, because he's not quite sure what that was, and the feeling has already subsided, ebbing back into the soft focus of memory. He buries a hand in Keith's hair and kisses him, kisses their way to his bed, and pins him there. He grinds his hips into Keith's stomach to show him how hard he is and is gratified by Keith's surprised gasp.

It's over before either of them want it to be: Keith's hips jerk up, his thighs taut under Shiro, his hand fumbling for the space between them. Shiro rests his face in the crook of Keith's neck and breathes, his body thrumming with the aftershocks of pleasure, a part of him surprised, as it always is, that happiness is not just a memory.


End file.
